


We Made It Out Of This One Alive

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Drabble, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: It's been ten years, Phil might be asleep but Dan can't, bringing him some interesting memories of when he met Phil. (Title inspired by Revolution Lover by Left at London)





	We Made It Out Of This One Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Ten Years. What the actual fuck? I banged this out this morning because I felt guilty about all that lovely art people were posting on Twitter and figured 'well fuck, Another. What are you gonna do?" And I can write? (Maybe) So. Here you go!

Dan couldn't sleep. It was two hours after midnight when Dan realised that this time ten years ago, he couldn't sleep. It was like deja vu, except this time he wasn't feeling a terrible combination of nerves and excitement. He just couldn't sleep because he'd drank a ton of coffee. And maybe he was a little nervous.

Ten years was a long time. So whilst Phil had his arms wrapped around Dan and his head was gently resting on Dan's pillow (his own abandoned), Dan thought. He liked thinking, just not overthinking, which he tried not to let himself do when he needed sleep.

Yet, his mind wandered to all those years ago when he first saw Phil. His train was going to be a little late coming into the station, but that didn't matter because he knew Phil would've been tracking it on the website. 

His hands were shaking, and his legs were numb because he'd been sat for so long. He dodged the calls and texts from his mum, was he ok? He didn't know. His heart was beating so hard, but Dan was pretty sure he was fine. 

The train halted to a stop, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. It was time for him to meet the guy he'd been watching for nearly two years, and recently chatting with. 

He stepped off and walked forward through the gates, he spotted the Starbucks Phil said he'd be waiting in with a hot drink to warm Dan up from the cold (even though he didn't really drink coffee that much back then, Dan chuckled at the fact Phil made him a coffee drinker from the second he'd met him in person).

He won't forget seeing Phil's face for the first time, he was stood outside the packed Starbucks holding two polystyrene takeaway cups and he was chewing his lip. Dan can remember thinking that was really attractive, but the noise Dan has come to attach with the chewing is quite annoying. It's a cute pet peeve (not like the cupboard doors that Phil has a finity with leaving open, which has caused Dan to have ting yellow bruises littering his skin).

It didn't take long for Phil to look up and catch Dan's face. He walked the rest of the way to meet Dan in the middle. "Dan", he breathed out. Handing a cup over to him. "Ready for the most fun you'll ever have?". 

Dan nodded, blushing and taking his cup and maybe sliding his arm around Phil, before dropping it. He was nervous, and didn't know if that was something they'd do.

Dan fell to sleep thinking about the man who was snoring next to him, and about the last ten years. There's been highs, there's been lows but he can't wait to wake up next to him in the morning, to stubble scratching his neck, drool all over his side of the pillow and a leg tossed over his lower body imprisoning him in the warm cuddle of their shared embrace. 

Maybe they won't do anything to commemorate the day, maybe they'll go all out and have guests over. However they celebrated, Dan knew he couldn't wait for the next ten years. Bring them on.


End file.
